bumpinthenightfandomcom-20200213-history
Gotta Have It
"Gotta Have It" '''is a rap song which is performed by Mr Bumpy at the Karaoke Cafe. He sings about how greedy he is and about his feeling inside telling him he must have everything. Lyrics '''Bumpy: '''There's a feeling I get from time to time, A feeling so strong I gotta tell it in rhyme. When I see see something I wanna desire, the feeling starts rising like flames in a fire. I see what I need, gotta reach out and grab it, cause the feeling inside says "Gotta Have It!" '''Bumpy: '''Gotta have it.... Gotta have it....Gotta have it.... Gotta Gotta Gotta Gotta have it. '''Bumpy: '''it's a feeling that strikes like an earthquake shock, around the block, it will give me a sock. On a verge of an urge that's hard to control, a voice speaks out in my very soul. I see what I need, gotta reach out and grab it, cause the voice inside says "Gotta Have It!" '''Bumpy: '''Gotta have it.... Gotta have it....Gotta have it.... Gotta Gotta Gotta Gotta have it. '''Bumpy: '''Some people may said that's just isn't right, Well I'm not the kind of guy you call polite. I'm just the kind of guy that goes Bump in the Night. And when something I crave comes in my sight, I GOTTA HAVE IT! '''Bumpy: '''Gotta have it.... Gotta have it....Gotta have it.... Gotta Gotta Gotta Gotta have it. '''Bumpy: I see it, SEE IT, SEE IT, SEE IT! And I want it, WANT IT, WANT IT, WANT IT! Cause I need it, I NEED IT, I NEED IT, NEED IT! And I love it, LOVE IT, LOVE IT, LOVE IT! Bumpy: I GOTTA HAVE IT! Gotta have it.... Gotta Gotta Gotta Gotta have it. '''Bumpy: '''Well I'm not too sure, you should listen to my lesson, Maybe this isn't stuff for you all should be missing. '''Bumpy: '''But still you see, I gotta be me. But it's true though you and consequently, maybe you'll see something that you think is yummy, and a feeling start from the bottom of your tummy. '''Bumpy: '''That makes you reach out with the greatest speed, cause you got a need that you gotta feed. You might just see something, reach out and grab it, cause the feeling inside you says "Gotta Have It!" '''Bumpy: '''Gotta have it.... Gotta have it....I Gotta have it.... I Gotta have it.... I GOT to have it.... Gallery Screen Shot 2015-08-18 at 1.55.17 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-18 at 1.54.58 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-18 at 1.54.52 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-18 at 1.54.45 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-18 at 1.56.39 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-18 at 1.56.32 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-18 at 1.56.14 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-18 at 1.56.01 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-18 at 1.55.45 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-18 at 1.55.38 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-18 at 1.55.33 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-18 at 1.55.26 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-18 at 1.57.32 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-18 at 1.57.27 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-18 at 1.57.17 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-18 at 1.57.11 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-18 at 1.57.03 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-18 at 1.58.27 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-18 at 1.58.19 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-18 at 1.57.51 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-18 at 1.57.47 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-18 at 1.57.39 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-18 at 1.58.57 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-18 at 1.58.51 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-18 at 1.58.45 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-18 at 1.58.40 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-18 at 1.58.34 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-18 at 2.00.21 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-18 at 2.00.13 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-18 at 2.00.07 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-18 at 2.00.00 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-18 at 1.59.55 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-18 at 1.59.43 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-18 at 1.59.07 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-18 at 2.01.26 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-18 at 2.01.06 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-18 at 2.00.50 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-18 at 2.00.44 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-18 at 2.00.39 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-18 at 2.01.36 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-18 at 2.01.31 pm.png Category:Songs